1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a data transmission method thereof, more particularly to an electronic device and a data transmission method thereof, which allows multiple-type data to be transmitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional serial general purpose input output (SGPIO) structure has to allocate a fixed number of time slots to a complex programmable logic device (CPLD) before performing data transmission.
After allocating the time slots, the SGPIO structure can not increase the number of types of data to be transmitted. The fixed number of time slots limits the types of data to be transmitted. For example, if a package can carry only 8 bits and the SGPIO structure transmits only 8 pieces of data, it may need more than one package to collect the entire data sometimes.